Sally and Nicole!
is an American adventure-mystery-science fiction comic book series serving a spin-off to by , being published by since TBD 2020. Synopsis Sally deals with the ghosts of her past as she, with the help of Nicole, embarks on a quest to find her place in the world. Characters Main *'Princess Sally Acorn' - the Princess of Mobius who searches about the mysteries that haunt Mobius and discover her purpose in the world. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - Sally's intelligent sidekick and surrogate sister who can control technology, sometimes serving as a comic relief due to often getting into trouble. Supporting *'Julie-Su the Echidna' - an old friend of the duo who combats crime to escape from her past as a member of the Dark Legion. *'Bunnie Rabbot' - Sally and Nicole's longtime friend who occasionally comes to help them with their journey to prove that her partial roboticization is not an obstacle to her. *'Antoine D'Coolette' - Bunnie's love interest who helps Sally and Nicole to solve the mysteries about her family. *'Prince Elias Acorn' - Sally's older brother and the heir to the Mobian throne who often believes that he is the most prepared to lead, much to Sally's disagreement. Despite that, they still care about each other. *'Relic the Pika' - an adventuring archaeologist who is known for her love of knowledge and occasionally provides the duo with knowledge about the history of Mobius. *'Coral the Betta' - the priestess of the Eusebes Temple who gives the duo advice about trouble TBD, being to able to breathe both underwater and on land. * *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - Sally's longtime friend who rarely appears to help them to find the reason why her parents left. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's sidekick and best friend who helps him out, being often being chased by Nicole when they meet. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who rarely appears to visit Julie-Su and sometimes deal with the Dark Legion or other villains. *'Amy Rose' - Sally's closest friend who occasionally comes to visit her and help with her quest to find the truth about her parents. *'Cream the Rabbit' - Amy's cheerful sidekick and sister-like figure who helps her to help Sally on her quest. Antagonists *'Walter Naugus' - a warlock who hails from an alternate dimension named the Void, being out to unleash an entity known as the One. *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' - an Overlander who is out to control Mobius by using technology to conquer anything in her path. *'Nicolette "Nic" the Weasel' - Fang the Sniper's sister who, like him, is a bounty hunter and often clashes with Sally due to their TBD. *'Phage' - a cruel and sadistic artificial intelligence and computer virus created by the Iron Queen that manipulates TBD. *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Dimitri' - the leader of the Dark Legion who aims to invade and conquer Mobius, besides having a past TBD. **'Lien-Da the Echidna' - Julie-Su's older half-sister who serves as the Dark Legion's most important enforcer, secretly aiming to overthrow Dimitri and take over the clan. **'Dr. Finitevus' - an albino echidna who aims to betray the Dark Legion to fund TBD. *'Clove the Pronghorn' - the cool and confident leader of the Northammer Egg Army who helps Dr. Eggman to conquer Mobius. **'Cassia the Pronghorn' - Clove's hot-tempered and sarcastic younger sister subjected to Cyberization who serves as her second-in-command, being very caring and protective of her. *'Thunderbolt the Chinchilla' - a ruthless and sadistic chinchilla who leads the Soumerca Egg Army, being extremely loyal to Dr. Eggman and often mocked due to her short size. *'Razor the Shark' - a pirate shark who attacks anyone who tries to attack anyone who TBD. *'Casey Acorn' - Sally's estranged cousin who believes that she is the true heir to the throne and will do anything for it, even murder. *'Lyric the Last Ancient' - a monstruous snake wearing a robotic armor who wants to reform Mobius into a fully robotic world. *'Superior Nicole' - a future version of Nicole who has conquered her timeline's Mobius and aims to begin her TBD. Issues #''/Royal Beginnings/'' - Some time after the defeat of Infinite, Sally goes on a quest to find the reason that her parents disappeared. Later, she and Nicole end up facing a threat in the form of Nic the Weasel who plans to steal whatever she wants. #''/City of Secrets/'' - Sally arrives at a desert town as she ends up meeting a mysterious figure by the name of Naugus as TBD. #''/Heart of Iron/'' - TBD # Trivia *The series reinvents some concepts introduced during its Archie Comics phase. *Despite focusing mainly on the characters introduced on SatAM and the Archie Comics phase, characters introduced in the main series (especially Sonic, Tails and Amy) appear as well, although being mainly in minor/guest roles. *During the couse of the comic, Nicole gets controlled/possessed five times: controlled by the Iron Queen, possessed by Phage, controlled by Lyric, possessed by Superior Nicole and controlled by the Dark Legion. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas